The Bad Touch
by The-Real-Kakashi
Summary: Sasuke just wants to watch his show in peace. Implied KakaIru, SasuNaru AU


TRK: Hey everyone, Yes I'm back and a lot of things have happened in over a year and yes I'm still a sasusaku fan…..well not to much I'm more of a Sasunaru, KakaIru fan now thanks to my GF Tainted-Timing who kinda made me a Yaoi fan, but SasuSaku and NaruHina story's will be made once every blue moon.

Naruto: So……no me with Hinata?

TRK: Not for a while mate sorry……maybe after new years I'll start making them but not right now, for the next …..21 days you will be limping all over Konoha….grin

Naruto: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!...wait! 21 days?

TRK: I have 2 friends that have there birthdays on the 9th and the 23rd.

Naruto: ……what about Christmas?

Sasuke: well of course he wont make a fanfic on Christmas dobe he has family that he spends time with.

TRK: No answer…. But anyway this is NOT a chat room about my life guys! Someone do the disclaimer to shut these two up!

Gaara: The-Real-Kakashi does NOT own the show Naruto or any of its characters they belong to Masashi Kishimoto-Sama

* * *

Sasuke Uchiha was….well different when he's at home just ask Naruto, Sasuke at school always looking like the type of Tweenager(1) that will always act darkish and mature but at home well lets just say he lets out his inner kid there, but sometimes he'll act mature at home….and then ruin it by being perverted.

It was currently 7:58 PM in Konoha City and Sasuke Uchiha was currently on the computer looking through the site of his most beloved show of all time.

Beep!

Beep!

Sasuke quickly pushed the back button 4 times taking the page back to yahoo and he jumped out of the computer chair and ran to the living room but once he was getting ready to go into the Living room he stopped and walked in there his hands in his pockets only to find Naruto watching Bleach "Hey, Dobe I'm off"

Naruto was already in the computer room when the words "I'm" and "Off" was said

Sasuke smirked and jumped on the couch already having the remote in hand he switched it over to Toon Disney

"_Puuuccaaa Love's Gaaaaruuu!_

_He's a Pretty Boy!_

_p-!"_

"_Sweat baby sweat baby sex is a Texas drought_

_Me and you do the kind of stuff that only Prince would sing about_

_So put your hands down my pants and I'll bet you'll feel nuts_

_Yes I'm Siskel yes I'm Ebert and you're getting to thumbs up_

_You've had enough of two-hand touch you want it rough you're out of bounds I want you smothered want you covered like my Waffle House hashbrowns_

_Comin' quicker then FedEx never reach apex just like Coca-Cola stock you are_

_Inclined_

_To make me rise an hour early just like Daylight Savings Time"_

Sasuke Yelled frustrated that he couldn't watch His favorite show in peace

He ran into the kitchen and pulled on Iruka's Frilly Pink Apron(2)(A/N: Blood gushes out nose) like as if he was 6 , "Mom Tell Naruto to turn down his gay music I can't watch my show with it on I can't even hear my self think!!" He Yelled over the music a little to loud.

Kakashi looked up from the newspaper he was reading and looked over at Iruka and Sasuke, Iruka didn't even turn to look at his son he just kept stirring the big pot of Beef and Broccoli Ramen(3) , "Sasuke-kun do you Remember at 5 o' clock when I told you to get off for Naruto? then again at 6? Hmm? well I think this is punishment enough and Kakashi don't even think about going in there for him."

Kakashi slowly sat back down in his seat and started reading the paper

Sasuke sighed and walked over to His father Kakashi "Da-" his father pulls him to behind the newspaper "If you ruined my chance with Iruka Tonight you will be grounded for a whole month!" he whispered to his son who looked like he was about ready to piss himself.

Though its his fault he's been with Iruka and Kakashi since he was 3 after his mother and father died in a car accident and with Itachi never found he had to go to a foster home where he met Naruto but that is another story that will be posted later, but really Kakashi was good with children but to not be cranky he had to be satisfied and the only person that helped him with that was Iruka so I would be mad to.

But getting off topic.

Sasuke quietly sneaked back into the living room "Dinner will be ready in 25 minutes!" Iruka yelled still in the kitchen, seeing the TV still on commercial Sasuke sneaked past the kitchen and into the Computer room where the music was still blaring from the speakers.

He quietly sneaked behind the computer chair but with what Naruto was doing no wonder the music was on so high, Naruto had his eyes closed panting, He had one hand in his sweat pants and one up his sweat shirt.

Sasuke defiantly pounced and Naruto didn't mind at all.

23 minutes later

Iruka walked into the living room "Sasuke dinner's re-…"

He looked at the empty couch and sighed he walked to the computer rooms closed door

Iruka knocked on the door slightly "Sasuke Naruto? Dinners rea….dy?" he opened the door then quickly closed it again leaning against the door with a red face.

Kakashi walked up to Iruka "They did it again didn't they?"

Iruka shook his head

Kakashi Sighed

This was the 3 time this week!

And it was Tuesday.

Sasuke had to stop.

If Naruto keeps on limping the way he does they wouldn't be able to say they he accidentally sprained his ankle anymore.

* * *

(1): that's what me and Kilo call 12 11 and 10 year olds and Sasuke & Naruto are 12 in this…. And no there not virgins! -- alittle late to ask that isn't it?

(2): I just wanted Sasuke to do that because I wanted to type Iruka in a Pink Frilly Apron! actually that's the only reason why I did this is because of the Pink Frilly Apron……okay I'll spill!!! I'm going to the Otakon 07 as Iruka-Sensei in a Pink Frilly Apron and a wooden spoon and I have a friend that lives in Baltimore that is going as Kakashi with the Yaoi Paddle okay Happy now!?

(3): that is the best Ramen, only my aunt makes it, my mom hates ramen

TRK:This is weak…..TT sorry, in my mind it is actually better then this and if all the teachers don't stop coming in here checking up on me I'm gonna explode, my 2 favorite teachers that make love in the classroom at recess and lunch aren't here today TT I miss them there so nice….they act a lot like Kakashi and Iruka they would of let me make the lemon and the guy that acts like Kakashi (one day just to humor me he wore a mask a Konoha symbol headband over his left eye and printed out Icha Icha paradise sheets and glued them to his History book………and my math teacher put his hair up) would of helped me with this.

Also I'm not gonna say there names cause I just wont.

TRK: Also Read and review sorry for such sucky story flame if you want I deserve it TT this was mostly dedicated to my gf Tainted-timing.

Also I did the R&R Thing cause all the NARUTO boys are busy.


End file.
